This is All My fault
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Korra and Bolin are walking down the street when chi-blockers attack, Korra is hurt badly, but Bolin is taken, She is desperatly trying to get back to Air-Temple Island to tell everyone that Bolin is introuble, but she may be in more trouble than she realises


"Yes Korra, I am aware that I am amazing" Bolin said while he nudged her arm, hoping for a response after the story he had just told her. She laughed at how vein he was

"Yes Bolin, you are amazing" she laughed, he could tell she was being sarcastic, but he enjoyed the compliment none the less

"You up for some noodles?" he asked her, she was so glad he asked. She had been starving after the police stopped questioning her about the Pro Bending Arena with Amon; she was honestly so sick of people telling her how reckless they had been continuing on with the match

"So glad you asked my friend" she smiled, the noodle place was three blocks away, so it wasn't too far away, Korra's stomach rumbled and her and Bolin laughed

"You really are hung-"Before Bolin could finish his sentence, a gang of chi-blockers came out of nowhere circling the two friends. Korra was the first to react punching out a ball of fire at the oncoming chi-blockers, the avoided it easily and came toward her again. Bolin had his own worries though, three chi-blockers were on his butt, he kicked three earth disks from the ground at them, one hit but the other two dodged them effortlessly

"There is too many of them Korra, we have to get out of here!" Bolin yelled, he was a joker but when he was fighting her was always deadly serious, he was right there were to many of them, but they were trapped and couldn't move, but before Bolin and Korra had a chance to break for it, The Leautenuit appeared and prodded him in the back sending electricity pulsing through his body

"Bolin!" Korra screamed, running over to him kicking a large wave of fire at the chi-blockers  
"Get away from him!" she spat at the people hovering the young bender, tying him up with ropes and putting him in the back of one of their trucks.

"Good God No" She whispered to herself and sprinted towards the van, why would they take Bolin? They had to have known that Korra was the avatar? Why take Bolin?

"Stop!" She screamed, sweat beading off her forehead, but before she got any further she felt volts of electricity run through her, she fell to her knees and looked up at the van. The last thing she saw was Bolin being beaten while the van drove away and the darkness engulfed her.

When she woke up she was still in the cold dark street, her body was sore all over, bruised up and down her and on her stomach. Her clothes were bloody and had cuts all over her back, she must of taken a pretty bad beating while she was passed out.  
"Bolin…" she whispered to herself, suddenly her injuries didn't seem so bad as a nauseous feeling crossed over her stomach, it was her fault Bolin got taken, she wasn't strong enough to stop all of those chi-blockers

"Bolin!" she was screaming now, she slowly and painfully got up, clutching her stomach while she heaved herself into a standing position. She had to go see Tenzin, and tell him what had happened, and then she froze un-able to move. Mako.

How was she going to tell Mako she let Bolin get taken, he was the only family he had left, she remembered the first time he went missing and how worried he was, only this time it was her fault. He would hate her; no he would more than hate her. How was she going to even get back, she could barely walk as it is, but none the less she started walking back to Air Temple Island, once she got to the ferry that would take her back, no one was there

"Damn it!" she yelled to herself remembering that she had said to Tenzin that she would swim there, he didn't want her to swim there, but she claimed it eased her thoughts and she was going to be water bending later that day anyway.

Her body was aching, her back was bleeding, her flesh cringing as the cold wind struck her bare cuts, but she needed to tell Tenzin, and since Mako, Bolin and Asami were now staying at Air Temple Island, she could kill three birds with one stone.

She created and Ice slate on the water and jumped on, she help her balance and starting bending the water around her powering it forward. She was cringing as her cuts started to spread each time she made a movement with her arms to propel her through the water. They were bleeding more heavily now, and her legs were about to give out "No" she told herself, she was going to save Bolin and if it meant her being in pain then she could deal with it.

When she finally made it to the dock of Air Temple Island she jumped into the water and created a water tornado, god she was in so much pain. The water hitting her back felt like she had been stabbed a million times over, she flung herself as hard as she could towards the shore hoping that she wouldn't have to walk the whole way. When she hit the ground she slipped and fell causing her to land on her face  
"Great" She muttered to herself as she slowly got up, she now had a cut above her eye and blood was falling down her face into her eye.

She was only a hundred meters or so from the house and was starting to run, she was hurting  
"Bolin, Bolin, Bolin" she muttered to herself, reminding herself of why she was putting herself through this.

When she reached the front door, she ran to the room she was sure they would all be in, the dining room she thought to herself. She was still running, even harder now, she was so close. When she finally approached the door she threw it open with such force she was surprised it didn't come off it hinges.

"Korra where have you-"Tenzin started to scold her but then froze  
"Korra!" he ran over to her and grabbed her before she fell, he then slid his hand to her back and she screamed, when he removed his hand he looked frozen, as he saw the blood all over his hand.  
"We need to get her some help now" he said

"No! We have to help Bolin!" She yelled, her cut on her head was now bleeding heavily she couldn't see out her eye, but the tears still managed to pour out

"What? Never mind Korra you need help" he said, Pema was already getting healers sent over

"NO! He took him Tenzin, Amon took Bolin!" she screamed, Tenzin froze, he may not have known Bolin for very long, but he did like him, just before he could say anything Mako walked in

"What's with all the yell-" he said and then stopped and froze as he saw Korra, her bruised and beaten body, the blood on the floor was obviously hers, he stood there frozen to ground eyes wide and mouth open.

"Korra!" He yelled in a strangled voice, he ran over to her and grabbed her, picking her up in his arms, how was she going to tell her this, he was going to hate her but she cared about him to much to hide this from him

"No, Mako don't worry about me I'll be fine I need to-"She started to speak but was cut

"What? Korra your bleeding out on the floor, we are going to get you help!" he said, his voice was so stern but his eyes gave away his feelings

"NO! Why won't anyone listen to me! We need to save Bolin Mako, Amon took him…and it's all my fault!" she yelled, she was so angry with herself, she didn't deserve the title avatar if a couple of chi-blockers.

"What, h-how…uh" his words fumbled out his mouth, he was doing that face where he was weighing up his options, she wouldn't blame him if he chose Bolin, he then looked at her, he saw in her eyes how bad she felt and how sorry she was, her injuries were horrendous, but it was more than just physical. She felt like she had failed, that she couldn't care if she died just along as Mako got his brother back

"I understand if you hate me, please just go and save him…" she pleaded

Mako stood their speechless, he didn't hate Korra, and he knew she would have done whatever was in her power to save Bolin. But he was still infuriated that the Equalists took his little brother, he would kill every last one of them if they hurt Bolin, or Korra for that matter and they did.

"You have to go; please I'll be fine the healers will be here soon, just go and find him!" he words were starting to slur, her eyes fluttering shut

"Please just find him…" she looked at Korra her eyes pleading now

Mako looked down at Korra, what if she died and he saved his brother? How could he loose her after everything they had been through together? Yes she annoyed him and drove him crazy, but he cared for her even though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"I will stay with her until the healers come Mako, I will call Lin, and you go get Asami and look for him. Lin is the best Earth Bender I know and if anyone can find your brother she can." Tenzin stood and lifted Korra so delicately he could have been lifting pastry that would crumble as any sign of weakness. Mako walked over to Korra and knelt down beside her, he spoke so softly to her that even though her injuries we painful she felt so happy when he looked into her eyes

"I will be back as soon as I can," he lifted his hand and held her cheek  
"I promise you we will find him, and when we do we I will come straight back for you" he smiled at her a small tear spilling from his eye, this time she wiped it away, her lips parted into a smile  
"I'm so sorry Mako" and before she said anything else, the blackness of sleep grabbed her and pulled her under.


End file.
